


Voyeur

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Series: Escaflowne Prompts [3]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Sexual Confusion, foot play, minor domination play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: Gatti got drunk and somehow ended up in Dilandau's closet without the other realizing it, now he has to get out while the other is asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt given to me on tumblr! I'm really enjoying these a lot.

Gatti didn't know how he had managed to end up in Dilandau’s chambers, but there he was, squashed between two sets of armor, deep in his commander’s closet. 

He swore that he’d never take part in their sneaking of a bottle of vino again. His will was too weak, and in his slight stupor he was quite positive that he declared something along the lines of teaching Dilandau a lesson in real love, and wandered off. 

How this ended with him waking up later that night, in Dilandau’s closet was beyond him. He adjusted his position cushioned between his commander’s armor and the rest of his clothes and extra bedding. It wasn’t terrible, but like hell he wanted to get caught there. 

Dilandau had already come and laid down in the grand, four poster bed. Either he didn't see Gatti partly passed out in his closet or he hadn't even opened the door. 

Gatti had to sneak out, this was beyond the realm of what was acceptable in their secret (well, maybe not so much anymore, thanks to his intolerance to vino) relationship. If Dilandau had been drinking, it’d be easy. He edged towards the door of the closet and listened for the heavy breathing. 

Dilandau’s breathing was lighter than his intoxicated breathing, which was generally loud and deep.

Gatti cursed, but he had to move, not like he could just stay in Dilandau’s room all night. He crept across the metal floor, willing his body to not make a sound. He reached the bed, where a carpet had been laid out over the floor so his commander wouldn't have to deal with cold feet in the morning. 

He shouldn't have taken a small break to stare at his secret lover. When he finally started to move again a joint in his knee popped and he stopped mid-stride. 

The blankets on the bed behind him had only moved a little, and as he was about to continue to move, the ever familiar sound of metal grinding against metal froze him to the spot. The cool of the blade was touching his neck. A movement would slice through his skin in a very unfortunate place. 

“What do you think you’re doing here?” Dilandau, even somewhat tired, was dangerous. 

Gatti’s hands went up, “Before you decide to murder me, let me explain…” 

“Damnit Gatti,” Dilandau sheathed the sword and tossed it back on the bed. He moved down to sit back on the bed and leaned to kick Gatti in the small of the back. 

It wasn’t as hard as he was expecting, he only stumbled a bit. “Please forgive me, Lord Dilandau.” 

“You haven’t explained,” Dilandau mused. “Sit,” he pointed to the floor next to his bed. 

Gatti obeyed, sitting on his knees near Dilandau’s feet. “I took a bottle from the pantry, and had a bit too much to drink.” 

“What exactly are you celebrating?” Dilandau asked, his eyes narrowed. He had lifted his foot to press it to Gatti’s cheek. Gatti’s body may have stayed still, but he let Dilandau put pressure on his face and neck. “Don’t worry, unlike your feet, mine are clean.”

“G-good first mission?” Gatti had no idea why they did it. The ball of Dilandau’s foot pushed against his forehead. 

“I guess, if you’d call that country even worth burning down.” Dilandau’s foot had pushed his head down hard. “You stole my wine, and hide in my room, are you a pervert Gatti?” 

Gatti wasn’t sure if this was lover talk, or superior talk, so he kept his mouth shut. He could feel the arch of Dilandau’s foot move to his neck. He shivered again, and took the chance to glance up at Dilandau. 

“Answer,” Dilandau ordered, his smirk made Gatti’s heart skip. “You hid in my closet to be a voyeur, didn't you?” 

Gatti’s face had long since grew warm. He only wished he had that intention, or had been conscious to watch his commander while he least suspected it. His heartbeat grew faster, unsure which was the right answer. Finally he nodded, giving into the assumption.

“I’m bored, and tired.” 

Gatti stared at his commander, “Sir?”

“Go away, we’ll be in Asturia tomorrow morning and the last thing I need right now is your nightly distraction,” Dilandau stated and pulled his foot away. 

Gatti nodded. “I’m going to… go hit the showers now.” 

Dilandau grinned after him, “Don’t sneak into my room when I’m not here anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
